Bubbly
by Lah Coleman
Summary: Songfic. Lily sempre diz que odeia Tiago. Porém, o maroto dissera palavras que a fizeram refletir sobre o que se passa em seu coração.


Songfic – Bubbly

O vento gelado sacudia as janelas da torre, mas nem o barulho parecia perturbar uma garota sozinha, deitada sobre sua cama, com os olhos fora de foco.

As nuvens ficavam cada vez mais escuras, enegrecendo ainda mais o céu carregado, tapando os raios de sol que, há poucos minutos, incidiam sobre os terrenos. Era desse modo que Lílian Evans se sentia agora, perturbada com as palavras que ouvira há pouco tempo, assim como o vento perturbava as montanhas e varria os corredores.

A ruiva parecia não escutar a madeira da janela batendo na parede e fazendo o vidro tremer, pois ela própria ainda tremia...

"_- Será que não percebe... Eu te amo, e isso nunca vai mudar. A única coisa que mudou foi eu, e por você... Pode não acreditar nem aceitar, mas é a verdade – disse Tiago Potter, um maroto alto, de cabelos desarrumados e óculos redondos. _

_Sua expressão era de desapontamento. Lily nunca tinha o visto daquele modo..."_

Já passava das onze da noite e a garota continuava acordada. Suas amigas já adormeciam tranqüilas, sob as cobertas que as aqueciam. Mas, para Lily, nem isso adiantava pra quebrar o frio que se instalara em seu interior, uma sensação de vazio que nunca sentira...

_**I've been awake for a while now**_

_**you've got me feeling like a child now**_

_**cause ever**__**y time I see your bubbly face**_

_**I**__** get the tinglies in a silly place**_

Ela se lembrava, a toda hora, de seu rosto, seu sorriso animado e maroto, seu jeito que ela tanto dizia odiar. Negava a verdade para si mesma. Todos sabiam, menos ela. E agora, o que fazer?

Sua atitude a fez perdê-lo, para sempre, quem sabe? O vazio crescia a cada momento. Ela queria voltar no tempo e não cometer o erro outra vez... Mas não daria certo...

Os olhos verde esmeraldas, agora, se enchiam de lágrimas. Não sabia o que fazer, seu coração gritava por uma saída, uma esperança, por menor que fosse, ela iria atrás, faria de tudo para voltar a falar com ele normalmente, no mínimo.

_**It starts in my toes**_

_**makes me crinkle my nose**_

_**where ever it goes I**__** always know**_

_**that you make me smile **_

_**please stay for a while now**_

_**just take your time **_

_**where ever you go**_

Ao fechar os olhos, ela sentia seus braços em torno de seu corpo a aquecê-la... Seus olhos próximos ao dela, que nunca mentiram... Seu nariz roçando no seu, fazendo-a sentir algo diferente...

Mas sempre era nessa hora que ela o afastava, brigava, se irritava, tentando lutar contra seus sentimentos, mas eles se provaram mais fortes.

Abriu os olhos e voltou a sentir o frio. Lembranças corriam soltas por sua mente desde que se conheceram. À primeira vista, achou-o insuportável, arrogante, prepotente... E foi essa a visão que sustentou durante tantos anos.

Embora falasse isso, era somente da boca para a fora. As palavras de seu coração eram totalmente diferentes. Pudera ter dado preferência a elas, ouvido-as quando ainda era tempo...

Nada poderia ser mudado, pois ninguém ouvira essas palavras, e ela não deu importância, apenas ignorou-as e guardou-as no fundo de si, onde nem ela conhecia e onde estavam todos os seus sentimentos negados.

Mas, quando ele falou tudo aquilo para ela, as paredes de aço que revestiam esse lugar isolado de seu corpo foram espatifadas e eles se revelaram, retornaram de onde saíram, reforçando ainda mais o sentimento...

_**The rain is falling on my window pane**_

_**but we are hiding in a safer place**_

_**under the covers staying safe and warm**_

_**you give me feelings that I adore**_

A chuva fina e enregelante começava a cair e escorrer pelos vidros, e finas lágrimas escorriam, do mesmo modo, por sua face delicada.

As nuvens negras liberavam tudo o que estava dentro delas, e a ruiva acabou por fazer o mesmo. Não conteu o choro que segurara durante a noite toda.

- Por que tinha que ser assim? – ela se perguntava, enrolada nas cobertas, cujo calor não se comparava aos braços do garoto... Queria senti-los mais uma vez, uma não, muitas, passar a eternidade sob a proteção que lhe proporcionavam...

_**It starts in my toes**_

_**makes me crinkle my nose**_

_**where ever it goes**_

_**i always know**_

_**that you make me smile **_

_**please stay for a while now**_

_**just take your time **_

_**where ever you go**_

Era impossível impedir os pensamentos de invadirem sua mente... Era algo involuntário e, ao ocorrer isso, as sensações retornavam... Seus toques, seus beijos, mesmo contra a vontade dela...

Poderiam ser contra sua vontade, mas, no fundo, em seus segredos mais íntimos, algo maravilhoso ocorria quando era tocada por ele, dizia que não, mas gostava... Por que fora perceber isso só agora?

Era a hora de agir, tomar uma decisão. Não sabia qual, nem como, mas era insuportável ficar longe dele, se remoendo, depois, por não ter agido antes.

Levantou-se da cama, jogando os cobertores frios para o lado. Ainda estava vestida, não se dera nem ao trabalho de se trocar, tão triste que estava. Suas amigas haviam tentado fazer algo, mas ela quis apenas ficar sozinha.

Saiu do quarto em direção à Sala Comunal. Mas não tinha razão. Já era tarde e não devia haver mais ninguém ali, muito menos ele. Mas a surpresa foi grande ao vê-lo sentado numa das poltronas de frente para a lareira quase apagada.

_**What am I'm gonna say**_

_**when you make me feel this way**_

_**I just...mmmmmmmmmmm**_

Aproximou-se, sem fazer nenhum ruído, nervosa. Não sabia o que estava para acontecer, mas nunca saberia se não tentasse.

Tiago, assim como ela, estava mergulhado em seus pensamentos, num mundo fora daquele, que só ele conhecia: sua mente. Um turbilhão de pensamentos passava por ela, mas foi interrompido ao sentir aquele doce aroma de lírios que conhecia tão bem.

Virou-se rapidamente e a garota se imobilizou.

- Desculpa, não queria... – disse ela, desviando seu olhar dos olhos castanho esverdeados do rapaz.

- Não tem problema, não atrapalhou – disse ele, com um fraco sorriso, sabendo exatamente no que a ruiva estava pensando.

- Eu devo ter feito algum barulho e nem percebi, nem era para estar aqui – falou, meio atrapalhada, e começou a virar para retornar ao dormitório.

- Espera – pediu Tiago, segurando seu braço. Ao sentir seu toque, tudo parecia ter ficado mais quente... – Por que veio?

- Eu... – começou ela, sem saber o que responder, olhando fundo nos olhos do maroto.

_**It starts in my toes**_

_**makes me crinkle my nose**_

_**where ever it goes**_

_**i always know**_

_**that you make me smile **_

_**please stay for a while now**_

_**just take your time **_

_**where ever you go**_

- Você…? – insistiu ele, puxando-a delicadamente mais para perto.

- Eu só... Queria me... Desculpar e… - continuou. As palavras pareciam fugir de sua boca. Não chegavam a meio caminho, se desfaziam quando seus olhares se encontravam. – E dizer que... Que tudo o que eu disse era mentira – terminou, finalmente.

- Como assim? – perguntou ele, sem entender.

- Tudo o que eu disse durante todo esse tempo, não era verdade... – explicou ela, os olhos marejados. Tiago, automaticamente, limpou-lhe as lágrimas e ela abriu um sorriso sincero.

Foram se aproximando lentamente, sem quebrar o contato visual, parecia que havia ímãs ligando-os. Quando o rapaz roçou seu nariz no dela, a ruiva estremeceu e sorriu. Os olhos se fecharam e os lábios se encostaram.

Beijaram-se longa e docemente, uma sensação que Lily nunca mais esqueceria, e se entregaram ao amor, deixaram que ele se revelasse, pois havia sido refreado por muito tempo...

Agora Lily tinha plena certeza que o que sentia e o que sempre sentira era amor. E não deixaria, jamais, isso acabar.

Ao se afastarem, os dois sorriram.

- Te amarei para sempre! – murmurou ele.

- Não tenha dúvida! – respondeu ela, sorrindo.

_**I've been asleep for a while now**_

_**You tucked me in just like a child now**_

_**Cause every time you hold me in your arms**_

_**I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth**_

- Promete uma coisa? – perguntou ela, com a testa encostada na do amado.

- O quê? – respondeu o garoto.

- Que nunca vai me deixar – disse ela.

- É a única coisa que nunca vai acontecer – falou Tiago, sorrindo. Eles se sentaram no sofá mais confortável da sala e Tiago pegou o cobertor que estava usando para cobrir os dois.

Ela deitou em seu peito, enquanto ele acariciava-lhe os cabelos, com os pensamentos em sincronia: o que acabara de acontecer e a vontade dos dois de não se separarem nunca mais.

Ali adormeceram, confortáveis e aquecidos, por estarem nos braços um do outro.

_**It starts in my soul**_

_**And I lose all control **_

_**When you kiss my nose**_

_**The feeling shows**_

_**Cause you make me smile**_

_**Baby just take your time**_

_**Holding me tight**_

Pela manhã, acordaram com os raios de sol batendo em seus rostos, a claridade dourada iluminando toda a sala.

- Dormiu bem? – perguntou Tiago à ruiva.

- Melhor que nunca, estou com você – respondeu ela. Tiago beijou-a mais uma vez, sentindo-se nas nuvens mais altas do céu, a felicidade raiando por todos os lugares possíveis e a certeza de que aquele amor não acabaria jamais.

_**Where ever, where ever, where ever you go**_

_**Where ever, where ever, where ever you go...**_

Alguns meses haviam se passado, e os dois continuavam unidos. Estavam vendo o pôr-do-sol alaranjado e lindo, sentados à beira do lago. Tiago se levantou e pegou um lindo e grande lírio branco das vestes.

- O que é isso? – perguntou ela, se levantando também. O rapaz entregou-lhe o lírio e, no momento que ela pegou-o, ele se abriu, revelando uma caixinha de cristal. – O... O quê? – perguntou, sem entender.

Tiago fez sinal para ela não falar. Tirou, então, a caixinha de cristal de dentro do lírio, ajoelhou-se e abriu-a, revelando lindas alianças.

- Lílian Evans, aceita casar comigo? – perguntou o garoto. O sorriso dela foi a melhor resposta que poderia ter recebido.

Seus corações batiam no mesmo ritmo.


End file.
